Resurrection of Evil
by Deja Know I Been Lookin For Vu
Summary: Directly following Revealing the Past, this story takes a sort of legend approach with Ash and the gang...
1. One

**********Title:** Resurrection of Evil  
**Author:** Deja Vu  
**Summary:** Directly following "Revealing the Past," this story takes a legend approach with Ash and the gang... **  
********Rating:** No language, some violence.  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own Pokémon, but this story is mine.  
****

* * *

Mew and Mewtwo Teleported the whole group to the Ketchum residence in Pallet Town. 

Everyone looked curiously at the two felines, but Mewtwo merely said, _Enjoy your free time while you have it. There will not be much of it._

The humans exchanged curious glances, but they all shrugged, sitting down on various seats. Before he sat down, Ash automatically turned on the television.

Then he turned to his family.

"Shura," Delia was saying in a soft voice, "I still can't believe you're back..."

"Same here," the man said with a grin, reaching over to ruffle his son's hair. Ash merely grinned at him.

"Pika pikachu?" Pikachu asked Pidgeot while keeping an eye on Togepi, who was trilling sporadically.

The bird tilted his head. "Pidge," he said, shrugging. He had no clue what was going on, but he knew he should stay nearby until the reason for his appearance was discovered.

"Doom, hound houndoom," Flamekist said. She thought it had something to do with Mew and Mewtwo.

"Pi," Pikachu nodded. He agreed.

"Pidgeot?" the Normal- and Flying-Type inquired. He was very confused.

Flamekist and Pikachu then proceeded to explain the situation to him.

"I'm sorry for all the pain I've caused you all," Ashura Ketchum was saying. His face was more glum than it had been earlier.

"It's not your fault," Delia said, soothingly.

Ash started to say something, but an insistent beeping from the television caught his eyes.

"We interrupt this program for an important news bulletin," a blue-haired female was saying. "It seems a large island has appeared out in the middle of the ocean, and any attempts to reach the island have been met with mysterious force. We will keep you updated as we try to find out the source of this phenomenon."

Ash looked over at the two hovering felines, who possessed very grave faces. There was a strange cold feeling in the pit of his stomach. "It's him again, somehow, isn't it?"

They nodded sadly.

_Are you ready now?_ Mewtwo asked after a moment. _There isn't much time._

The boy hesitated briefly before asserting, "I'm ready!"

"I'm going with you," inserted Misty.

"Me too!" Brock added.

"Well, you're not leaving _me_ behind," Ashura stated firmly.

Delia's eyes began to water. "Well, I guess I can't stop you from going where you will...Just, be careful, okay?"

"Sure, Mom," Ash said, enveloping her in a big hug.

His father joined him, and, after a few more displays of affection, everyone was ready to go. After several farewells (and several worried looks from Mrs. Ketchum), they were about to leave, but Ash said, "Wait!"

His mother looked at him.

He took of his hat and handed it to her. "I want you to hold onto this for me for a while."

"But, Ash—" Delia tried to protest.

"Please, Mom," he said. She couldn't do anything but accept the hat. She smiled at him in thanks.

After a few more farewells, they were all (minus Delia) transported back to Giovanni's Gym.

"What are we doing back here?" Misty exclaimed.

_Do not worry,_ said Mewtwo in their minds. _It is so that we might more easily talk to you, since this building is abandoned._

"Talk about what?" Ash asked.

Mew and Mewtwo exchanged a glance. The former, eyes closed, told them a legend.

_In harmony, elements Fire, Ice, and Lightning stay  
When the three flying Titans dormant do lay;  
Across the land, three Wanderers roam,  
At peace when not wielding Fire, Water, and Lightning near home;  
On the rainbow's beams, the Phoenix flies,  
Not daring to battle unless the need doth arise;  
Beneath the sea, the great Guardian rests,  
Waiting to quell the impending tempest._

_Though great power is possessed by the Legendary Eight,  
This power will not be enough unsupported by Fate,  
For the Song of the Guardian surely will fail  
Unless the identity of the Chosen One is unveiled  
By the Ancient One who _surpasses _time,  
Supported by the Traveler who bears the rhyme  
From eons ago of what should be done  
For the Great War to be ended by the Chosen One._

Mew opened her eyes, a sad expression on her face. _The Chosen One is you, Ash._

"What?" Ash blinked.

The feline could be seen quivering, minutely. _You are the Chosen One,...and I give myself to you._


	2. Two

"Huh?" Ash said, staring at Mew. What was the cat talking about? She was giving herself to _him_?

_Don't make this harder on me than it is,_ Mew pleaded. _Just hurry up and throw a Pokéball at me! I won't fight..._

Ash Ketchum somehow understood the importance of his doing so, but he also understood how much of a sacrifice it must be for Mew. If she were the Ancient One, as he suspected she was, she must have been around for ages. Not just around, but running free...For what was possibly one of the strongest Pokémon in the world to submit to capture by a human and relinquish much-enjoyed freedom...

Finally giving in to Mew's wishes, he threw one of his empty Pokéballs at her. She disappeared into it, and, true to her word, the ball didn't even move from side to side, as if she had completely, though sadly, accepted her sacrifice. The youth hastily let her back out.

Mew's eyes seemed a little misty, but Ash didn't comment.

Suddenly, something strange began to happen.

The Pokéballs at Ash's belt floated off it of their own accord, opening to release their contents.

Soon, on the floor, stood several of Ash's Pokémon in a line (put there by some mysterious force, despite some of them having already been _out_ of their Pokéballs): Pikachu, Flamekist, Delibird, Ampharos, Pidgeot, Bulbasaur, Charizard, Squirtle, and, of course, Mew. Just as strange as their sudden appearance was the fact that they were all glowing with different-colored lights. Pikachu and Ampharos with yellow, Flamekist and Charizard and Pidgeot with red, Delibird with white, Bulbasaur with green, Squirtle with blue, and Mew with purple.

Suddenly, a little flitting being appeared before them.

_Fate,_ Mewtwo stated, looking at the newly arrived Pokémon. _Fate has brought Celebi to us. Celebi, the Traveler._

The Psychic- and Grass-Type looked at them. _I happened to be in the neighborhood,_ she spoke in their heads with a somewhat bouncy and juvenile tone, though a strange look was on her face that belied the carefree tone. _It's weird. I don't usually come this way..._ She sobered, losing a bit of her childish lilt. _It's time, isn't it?_

_As if time has a concept for you,_ Mew said, trying to sound playful. Instead, she sounded sad. She blinked her big blue eyes then said solemnly, _The Traveler has come, and the New Spirits have been summoned...The Traveler's Rhyme must be recited._

Celebi looked at everyone with wide eyes, then she nodded and gravely told them her part of the legend.

_When the Ancient One comes for to give  
Herself to the Chosen One, that all might live,  
And the New Spirits, now gathered, are summoned to his sight,  
All glowing with their powerful inner lights,  
The Traveler shall suddenly appear  
And give the rhyme that all have feared._

_The Chosen One in Ash shall rise,  
And the Titans then will take to the skies;  
The Wanderers will finally cease to roam,  
While the Phoenix will fly far from home;  
The Guardian also comes since the Ancient One  
And the Traveler to the Chosen One have already run._

_The New Spirits and the Ancient One must bond with the Eight  
And the Traveler, who has been brought by Fate,  
To stop the Evil One, who has risen from the dead  
To bring to all beings feelings of dread._

_As the world turns to Ash  
To stop the Evil One at last,  
He will embody all the types  
Of Pokémon, Grass and Fire alike,  
Save for an element one  
Not to be given to the Chosen One;  
Instead, that of Water the Guardian bestows  
To the Guardian's Tear, a blossoming rose,  
Who will take Pokémon two,  
Shining stars with the power of dew._

_The Guardian's Tear and the Chosen One  
Are to bond, but all is not done:  
The Companion and Sire of the Chosen One  
Are to, with the help of the Repentant One,  
When the battle is almost done  
And the Chosen One believes Evil has won,  
Conjure up the Sword and Shield  
So to the Evil One he shall not yield;  
But these Defenders must follow him with bare belt,  
Lest their orbs should suddenly melt._

_But, O Chosen One, beware,  
The Evil One shall be prepared;  
The Bonded Ones shall have to fight  
Alongside the Chosen One and his light,  
Which must never be extinguished,  
Or else the land will soon be finished._


	3. Three

Everyone stood blinking for a few moments, not able to take it in all at once. Then, Misty's Starmie and Staryu (the latter from one of her Pokéballs) materialized, causing even _more_ confusion. So Celebi repeated the rhyme.

Ashura furrowed his brow while surveying the newly-arrived Water-Types. "So, let me get this straight. Ash's Pokémon are to bond with these—these Titans and whatnot? The Legendary Nine and Celebi?"

Celebi looked a bit annoyed. _Legendary Eight._

"And this is because my brother has risen from the dead?" the man continued.

_Yes,_ Mew said.

"And after they do this bonding, my son, who isn't even a teenager yet, is gonna embody all the elements, except for Water, just like that...Now, what's this Guardian's Tear? A flower?"

Mew closed her eyes, wincing. _The Guardian's Tear is a human...She is standing in this room._

And so, of course, all eyes swiveled to Misty, who seemed to be in shock. "Wh-what?"

_Lugia likes you,_ the small airborne feline explained. _He shares your love of the water, and he has transferred some of his power to you. You will even be able to take two—though _only_ two—of your Pokémon with you—_

"Staryu and Starmie," breathed the redhead as the situation made a little more sense. "Stars that are Water-Types—with the power of dew." A thought occurred to her. "But what about my sis—"

_Messengers have already been sent to allay concerns about disappearances of usually detained Pokémon,_ Mewtwo said, looking at Mew. _The rest of your Pokémon—you will not need them,_ he said, waving a paw about in the air. All of Misty's remaining Pokémon's Pokéballs and every single one of Brock's and Ashura's Pokémon's Pokéballs disappeared, leaving the three gaping like beached Magikarp.

"But I didn't get to say goodbye!" Misty exclaimed, looking with both anger and sadness at Mewtwo.

_Sometimes it is better not to say goodbye._

Brock tried to say something about his Pokéballs, but he was cut off by Mew.

_Did you not listen to the legend? If you try to take your Pokémon with you, their orbs shall melt._

"Oh," Ashura said, looking as if he should have a lightbulb above his mussed-up black hair. "'Orbs' means Pokéballs. Got it."

Mew gave him a decidedly annoyed look.

Mewtwo tried to ease the tension by Psychic speech. _The Chosen One and the Guardian's Tear are to bond._ At this, Ash and Misty blushed. _You remaining humans, the Chosen One's Companion and the Chosen One's Sire, are to be Defenders, as am I._

"Defenders?" Brock said, raising an eyebrow.

_The Defenders of the Chosen One,_ Celebi said, in a tone that sounded like she was refraining from Psychically shouting '_Duh!_'

Ashura gazed at Mewtwo. "I thought you were bent on taking over the world or something."

_It was I who killed the Evil One and therefore caused him to return to life,_ the feline said solemnly. _I realize my foolishness, and I must atone for it. I allowed rage to blind me._

"Oh," Ashura mumbled.

_Only the Defenders can conjure up the Weapons of Power, and then only at the last and most critical moment,_ Mew informed them. _...The Moment of Meeting has been coming for a long time...Ever since you got your Pikachu, we have been waiting. In fact, the first day you set off on your Pokémon journey, Ho-oh couldn't help but check on you...Not all of the Pokémon you caught were destined to be New Spirits, but every time you got one who was, we all tensed, for we knew the Great War was that much closer. It was Fate that led your father to give you Ampharos, just as it was Fate with Delibird's appearance and subsequent capture. Now, the Great War is upon us._

With Mew's words, a strange bird appeared.

The enormous bird was principally white with strangely feathered wings that seemed dubious in their ability to hold the Pokémon in the air. It had a blue belly, dark purple ridges on its back, and dark violet around its eyes.

_Lugia,_ Mew stated calmly, _the Guardian of the Sea._

The large bird looked at the small Mew for a moment, taking in the situation then singing an enchanting melody.

Everyone stared at Lugia, a strange feeling coming over them. They felt as if they should move closer to the large Flying-Type, as if the bird's pure voice could change their entire future.

As Lugia sang, strange creatures began to appear.

The first to come was a glittering blue bird with a wavy tail and red eyes.

_Her name is Articuno,_ said Mew quietly. _Titan of Ice._

The next to come was a yellow and black bird with bright orange feet and beak. This Pokémon seemed to have an eternally sour disposition.

_Zapdos, Lord of Lightning,_ Mew informed them. In response, the bird's body sparked.

Then a fiery bird Ash recognized from the Pokémon League came in squabbling with a blue four-legged creature with white diamond-patches, a flowing purple mane, and a half-crystal shape on its forehead.

Mew seemed a little amused. _The Flying Titan of Fire is Moltres. Her female companion is Suicune, the Wanderer of Water._

Two more four-legged creatures came, though they were not squabbling. One of them had a yellow body with jagged black marks, a blue jagged tail and mustache, a purple mane, and a mostly white face. The other was brownish red, with black cuffs on its legs, a white mane and mustache, a yellow and red face, and what looked almost like immature wings jutting out of its back.

_The smaller one is Raikou. She is the Wanderer of Lightning. The larger one is Entei. He is the Wanderer of Fire._

At last, the final one came. It was a rainbow-colored bird larger than all but Lugia. It seemed to shimmer, and Ash gaped at it. _Hello, young man,_ she chirped Psychically.

Ash blinked.

_All of the Legendary Eight are capable of Psychic talk regardless of type,_ explained Mew. _Ho-oh is the Phoenix...They have all been summoned here by Lugia's song, which would have failed had you not been unveiled,_ she said, looking at Ash.

He swallowed self-consciously. "So what is this, uh, bonding business?"

_First, your Pokémon must bond with the Legendary Eight and me,_ Celebi answered.

"Uh, and how exactly does that happen?" the boy asked.

Mew looked at him for a few moments before sighing.


	4. Four

_Bulbasaur, step forward,_ Mew ordered.

Celebi narrowed her eyes at Mew, but the feline ignored her. Reluctantly, the Psychic- and Grass-Type moved forward next to Bulbasaur.

_The bond of Grass will bind the lives of both you and Celebi together,_ Mew continued. _You are not required to go forth, but should you choose to do so, you must do whatever the Chosen One says and strive to help your partner and defeat the Evil One no matter what the cost. Do you accept?_

"Bulba," the Grass- and Poison-Type said without hesitation. The green light enveloping him flared up, surrounding both him and Celebi. Then, it dimmed, leaving both Pokémon staring wide-eyed at Mew.

_I know so many more moves now,_ the bulbed Pokémon said in astonishment. Then he blinked.

"Bulbasaur! You spoke! Uh, sorta..." Ash sweat-dropped. "And you look kinda different."

Indeed, Bulbasaur had sprouted what almost looked like antennae on the top of his head, antennae which matched those Celebi had.

Celebi, on the other hand, had gained small sharp claws on her appendages, which were similar to Bulbasaur's toes.

_Abilities are shared between bonded Pokémon, and each gains a single small physical characteristic. Now, Pidgeot,_ Mew commanded.

Pidgeot came forward.

_The Bond of Flying-Types will hold you together with Moltres. Do you agree to the terms?_

"Geot!"

_Moltres,_ Mew said, dragging out the name warningly.

The Fire- and Flying-Type moved forward, surveying Pidgeot with a critical eye. The Normal- and Flying-Type was nearly two feet smaller than she was.

Red light enveloped both and then dimmed.

_Whoa,_ Pidgeot stated Psychically. His new characteristic was a flaming tail. He opened his mouth and breathed forth Embers. _Ooohh..._

Moltres continued watching him. Her beak was no longer long and pointed; it was curved like Pidgeot's.

_Ampharos,_ called Mew.

The Electric-Type bounded forth. "Amph!" she agreed immediately.

Mew looked a little surprised at her swiftness, but she nodded at Zapdos, who sourly came forth.

Their light was yellow, and afterwards Ampharos cooed, _You're so handsome, Zapdos,_ puffing the large bird's vanity and making him less reluctant to be partnered with her. The giant bird possessed a round red knob upon his forehead, and the smaller Electric-Type gained spikes on her tail like those of Zapdos.

_Delibird._

The Flying- and Ice-Type came forth. "Deli?"

_Yours is the bond of Ice and Bird. You shall be partnered with Articuno to destroy the master you once served. Do you accept?_ Mew asked, looking at the bird with intense blue eyes.

Delibird thought for a few moments before he nodded.

His light was white, and afterwards Articuno seemed to be satisfied at being partnered with him, for they shared many things in common, even if Delibird's moves were few. _I'm honored to serve with you,_ Delibird said politely. He had gained a flowing blue tail, and Articuno now had a crest that matched the shape of his.

_Squirtle, step forth,_ Mew instructed. She fit well into the position of leadership.

"Squirtle squirtle squirt!" announced the tiny turtle.

_All right. Suicune._

The Water-Type stepped forth on delicate paws. _Ready._

A blue light bathed them both. They looked at each other afterwards, then immediately went into a corner to discuss Water-Type...things. Squirtle possessed a white diamond on his back, and Suicune now had a curled tail.

_Flamekist._

The Dark- and Fire-Type stepped forward after throwing a look at Ash. She took in a deep breath. _I accept._

Mew looked to the largest Wanderer.

Entei moved toward Flamekist, and they were covered in red light.

Despite their major size difference, the two dogs hit it off well, moving aside to talk. Entei had gained a long back tail like Flamekist's, and Flamekist had gained wide white paws.

_Pikachu,_ Mew said, looking toward the Electric mouse.

"Chu chu pika, pi chu pika-pi!" asserted Pikachu.

_Very well then. Raikou is to be your partner._

Yellow light flared up, and Pikachu exclaimed, _I can talk now!_ The Electric-Type was so excited he hopped up onto Raikou's back, leaving her looking confused. _Look at me, Pika-pi!_

Ash smiled. "Way to go, Pikachu!"

The mouse jumped off, leaping up to his trainer's shoulders and nuzzling his cheek.

Raikou now possessed red cheeks, and Pikachu had black marks like Raikou's on his back.

Now came one of the bonds Mew was most worried about. _Charizard, come forth._

The large flying lizard stared at the small floating cat. He had been surprisingly well behaved throughout the whole proceedings, and Mew had the feeling he might be ready to cause some trouble. _Charizard, should you choose to accept it, you and Ho-oh will be held together by the bond of Flames. Once bonded, there is no going back. You must aid the Chosen One or die trying. This is a mission of utmost importance. If the Evil One is not vanquished, everyone, human and Pokémon alike, shall suffer._

Ho-oh stepped forward, her magnificent feathers gleaming.

Charizard turned his head to look at her. His potential partner was the second biggest of the group, and one of the most powerful. They shared the characteristics of both Fire and Bird. If Charizard had absolutely _had _to pick a partner, it would have been her.

The dragon turned his head, looking down at Ash. The boy seemed to be holding his breath, and his eyes were a little shaky, as if he were wishing with all of his might that Charizard do this one thing.

The Fire lizard closed his eyes and stretched his head toward the ceiling quietly and thoughtfully.


	5. Five

Charizard could sense the evil waiting to radiate throughout the land as he held his head pointed up at the ceiling. The feeling permeated his bones. He knew he had to make a decision.

Finally, he opened his eyes and his mouth, promptly charred Ash, and then looked at Ho-oh with a gleam of what seemed to be admiration in his eyes. _I accept._

Mew suppressed a sigh of relief.

The red light issued forth, Charizard gaining a rainbow-colored sheen to his wings and Ho-oh gaining strange orange ears on her head.

Mew turned to Lugia, somewhat amused at Ho-oh's appearance but trying to hide it. _At last, it's down to you and I, old friend._ And then, with a flash of purple light, the last joining of the Bonded Ones was completed.

The small white feline looked at Ash, whose mouth was now gaping open in sudden surprise. "I...I know all their moves and your moves in my head now...I don't know how, I just do..."

Ashura looked with approval at Mew, gleaning the connection. "That's an amazing thing."

The Psychic-Type rolled her eyes. She now had ridges on her back, and Lugia had protusions from his head that looked like Mew's ears.

_The New Spirits and the Ancient One have bonded with the Legendary Eight and Celebi. The Evil One has risen again. Now, the Chosen One is to embody all Pokémon types but Water, which the Guardian's Tear will receive,_ Mewtwo said solemnly. _Bonded Ones, gather your strength and that of others unable to be here, pouring part of yourselves and them into the boy, save for that element of Water, which you shall pour into the girl._ He held his head high and watched as the Bonded Ones began to concentrate.

Ash and Misty were lifted up into the air, and they looked startled. Ash was surrounded with a multi-colored light, and Misty was surrounded in blue. They slowly spun into the air as power was poured into them. Misty was the first to be gently set down on the ground. It took a while longer for Ash, but, at last, he, too, was placed upon the floor.

Misty recovered fine, but Ash remained on the ground for a few moments, inhaling deeply, becoming accustomed to the great power he had been given. It was a feeling no description could match. It was as if the mere human strength he had possessed before was but a drop in an entire ocean that he now held power over.

_The elements have been poured into the Chosen One and the Guardian's Tear,_ Mew said, _and now it is time for them to bond, so that all of the elements are truly united._

Misty and Ash looked at each other, both slightly red. "Uh, what are we supposed to do?" Ash asked.

_Take one another's hands,_ instructed the floating feline.

The two did so, refusing to meet each other's eyes.

_Now, lift them up._

The pair lifted their hands up into the air, and many colors of light surrounded them. This time, they were joined, and the lights wove more intricately together, linking the two of them. When at last it was done, Ash had a strange red lock of hair hanging over his eye amidst his sable strands, and Misty had a black lightning bolt-shaped mark on her cheek. The two stared at each other in surprise; they felt a closeness they'd never experienced before.

Ashura watched his son for a moment, then turned to Mew. "Is that all?" he asked, running a hand through his dark hair.

_That is not all,_ Lugia said, moving forward and receiving everyone's attention. _There is another rhyme._

_Three who served the Evil One  
And oft troubled the Chosen One  
Will drop in during a crucial time  
When the Chosen One is in a bind._

_Thrice will beams of power great  
Be thrown at Him as decreed by Fate;  
Whether blocked these beams will be  
All depends upon the Three._

_If their selflessness prevails,  
Perhaps the Chosen One sha'nt fail,  
But if the beams the three let fly,  
Evil has won and doom is nigh.  
_  
"Who are these three?" Shura asked the great white bird.

But Lugia shook his head. _All will be revealed in time. In a few moments, we will leave._

Misty used her time to touch and talk to her Staryu and Starmie, which she had forged a new bond with: the bond of Water. The Bonded Ones chatted among themselves, and Ash spoke in a low voice to Pikachu.

"I can't believe this is happening, Pikachu," the boy said. "How could I be the Chosen One?"

_Your destiny is great, Pika-pi,_ the Electric mouse told him. _Even I know that._

Ashura moved toward Ash, placing a hand on his shoulder. "You nervous, son?"

The dark-haired youth turned slightly and swallowed. "Yeah."

"You'll do great, kid. I have faith in you."

After some discussion, the journeying order was decided. Zapdos was to carry Ampharos, Moltres was to carry Flamekist and Squirtle, Articuno was to carry Bulbasaur, Lugia was to carry Ash and Misty and Pikachu, Ho-oh was to carry Ashura and Brock, and Mew and Mewtwo were to aid the Wanderers in leaping the distance with the help of Psychic powers. Staryu, Starmie, Charizard, Pidgeot, Delibird, and Celebi were to simply fly (or hover) solo to the strange island that Mew claimed Giovanni resided on.

Strange dark clouds hovered in the vicinity of the newly arisen island. Every now and then there would be a rumble, and lightning would flash, illuminating the ominous sable castle resting on the small island.

Ash stared at it from his perch on Lugia as they all got closer and closer. He shivered. He had a bad feeling about what he was getting himself into.

_The shield keeps all opposing the Evil One out, save for those in the legend,_ Lugia said in their heads quietly. _I must sing for us to be able to pass through._ And an eerie melody was emitted from the Guardian of the Sea.

"I don't like this," Misty mumbled as the song sent chills down her spine. "I don't like it at all."

As they approached, a massive black Dragonite rose from somewhere atop the castle, flying toward them, his eyes gleaming with blue fire. At last, Lugia was able to stop singing.

_Welcome to Dark Island,_ the Dark Dragonite said with an evil grin. All found they were able to understand him. _My master has been expecting you. You have all passed through the shield, so you are all welcome...In a manner of speaking._ The black Pokémon's smile became even more sinister. _Follow me._ He turned tail and flew back toward the castle, his tail beckoning them on.

Mew flew up to Lugia and his passengers, though she still kept an eye and her mind on the floating Wanderers. _All of his Pokémon are dark now. The rise of the Evil One brings darkness upon those who serve him. With that darkness comes great strength that we will be hard-pressed to fend off._ Then the feline floated away, concentrating more on the three Wanderers.

The sable Dragonite led them to the front door of the castle, setting down on the ground. The others followed his lead. The doors opened, and the Dragonite disappeared into the darkness.

Ash glanced at everyone before he, too, allowed himself to be overcome by the pitch black.


	6. Six

They followed the black Dragonite through a maze of passages wide enough to accommodate even the seventeen-foot height of Lugia, at last coming to a large room where Giovanni sat upon a chair at the far side. The Dragonite landed beside his master.

The Evil One's resurrection had brought about a few changes to his appearance. Now, his hair was black, his eyes were red-tinted, and his body was more powerful, but he was still recognizable.

He stood up, talking immediately, his voice carrying easily across due to the acoustics of the large chamber. "O Chosen One, that I may face you again." His face twisted into an evil grin as he looked at Mewtwo. "And you, the Repentant One, one of the Chosen One's Defenders." He laughed mockingly. "You think you with your weak powers can turn the tide...But not even the Guardian's Tear can do that." His piercing eyes stared into Misty's orbs, sending a chill down her spine.

Giovanni raised his arms toward the ceiling. "Dark Ones, I now release you from your orbs!"

Pokéballs that had been hidden in the dark rafters began relinquishing their contents, and many lights flashed as Dark Pokémon materialized on the ground.

Pokémon of all kinds appeared, and it was obvious to Ash that they outnumbered those on his side. Still, he couldn't give up.

"Battle," ordered the Evil One when the last Pokémon had been let out of its Pokéball.

Ash turned in an almost-panic to the Bonded Ones, but, somehow, he knew what to do. "Defenders, step aside and wait for the crucial moment of conjuring. Your orders will have no effect, so do not bother. Repentant One, your powers are useless here."

Blinking, Mewtwo, Shura, and Brock did so, stepping into the shadows. They had never expected such commands to be uttered by the youth.

"Bonded Ones," Ash said, looking at them all seriously, "watch out for your weaknesses...And good luck!"

The Bonded Ones dispersed, only to be met with terrible odds. There were about five Dark Pokémon to every one of the Bonded Ones. The Bonded Ones stayed in their partner pairs, however, helping the odds a little, for they were well-suited for teamwork.

Ash turned to Misty. "Aid the Water-Types, Misty. Use your mind and your power." Then he turned away.

Misty nodded, though she didn't quite understand. She closed her eyes and concentrated, suddenly seeing parts of the battle in vivid detail. _Squirtle, use Blizzard on that Tropius. Suicune, use your Gust to drive it straight home._ The redhead opened her eyes in surprise. She didn't think Squirtle had known Blizzard before this ordeal...She watched in satisfaction as the Blizzard/Gust combination scored nicely on the Grass- and Flying-Type, then she closed her eyes once again as she realized such slow progress would not win this battle,...however this battle was to be fought...She began to concentrate next on her Staryu and Starmie...

Ash, though he had control over a much larger range of Pokémon, was progressing much quicker. He didn't _think_ his orders toward particular Pokémon; instead, brightly colored wisps of light went out from him and surrounded the appropriate Bonded Ones, providing for a much more efficient communication system. Every now and then, however, he _would_ think directly toward a Pokémon, so as to encourage him or her.

While all this was going on, Ash still found room in his mind to wonder at his situation. The thought that evil could be brought back from the dead was a chilling one.

Evil was still standing on the other side of the room, once in a while barking commands, but mostly staying eerily silent. The strength of the Dark Pokémon was received from him, and the Bonded Ones received their strength from Ash.

Though both the Evil One and the Chosen One were strong, the Dark Pokémon had the odds in their favor, and they were steadily beating back the Bonded Ones.

"Ka!" Pikachu cried out in pain as a Dark Dugtrio hit him with a Dig attack. He collapsed on the floor, gasping. Ash quickly sent out a tendril of strength to him, and the Electric-Type got unsteadily to his feet. He attempted to use Slam, but he was thrown back. Raikou had her own problems.

Staryu and Starmie were being bombarded by Thunder attacks from a Dark Raichu, and a Blastoise was using Hydro Pump on Charizard. When at last the Blastoise got annoyed with the elusive Charizard, it turned to Ho-oh, causing Charizard's eyes to glint in Rage. Soon, the dragon went on a rampage.

A slow smile spread over the Evil One's face. The Chosen One was being depleted of energy. It was time.

* * *

"I still don't know why weze heah," a strange male voice said. "Da boss's gone, and weze free ta do what weze want." 

A different male voice interjected, "But there's a reason we have to be here. That Gengar told us if we didn't come it'd do terrible things to us!"

"Oh, you're nothing but a scaredy cat," a feminine voice snorted.

The first male voice laughed. "Heh, he's da 'fraidy cat, not me!"

"Hey, where'd our Pokéballs go?" the second male voice inquired.

"Youze two prob'ly left 'em at da last base we were at," the other male said.

"Well, let's get out of this submarine. I'm burning up, and it's bad for my complexion!" the female voice stated. "We can find our Pokéballs later."

"All right," the second male sighed.


	7. Seven

Giovanni swirled his hands around in the air in an intricate pattern. Black light formed images too brief to ascertain their shape, and first a sword appeared in one of the Evil One's hands. Next, a shield appeared in the other hand. The shield gleamed, a sinister ghostly face emblazoned on it.

* * *

_It's too early!_ Mew exclaimed, after sparing a glance at Giovanni. _The Defenders aren't ready!_ She dodged another Beedrill's Pin Missile attack.

Dodging attacks of his own, Lugia replied, _Too early? I don't think so, my friend. Look at our number._

Briefly, Mew glanced down at the ground beneath her, and that one glance was enough.

Moltres had been grounded and was spitting right and left Fire Blasts, most of which never scored. She was in a lot of pain, which put her in a frenzy.

She wasn't the only frenzied or downed one.

The Lord of Lightning had been grounded as well. He had succumbed to an Umbreon's Confuse Ray and was walking around spitting sporadic Thunders.

Bulbasaur was greatly weakened, Raikou was limping, and Delibird was being chased by a Magcargo. The situation looked hopeless.

* * *

_Now,_ Mewtwo said simply. He closed his eyes and reached out his paws.

Confused, Brock and Ashura exchanged a glance, then followed Mewtwo's example, touching their hands to his.

Colored light from Mewtwo spread into Brock and Ashura, and they suddenly found themselves holding items. Brock was holding a shield, and Ashura was holding a sword.

_The Sword of Justice and the Shield of Truth,_ Mewtwo explained. _They counter the Chosen One's Bane and the Shield of Deceit. Hurry, get them to the Chosen One. I am spent._ And indeed he was; he sank down onto the floor, closing his purple eyes.

Brock and Shura ran to Ash, the former tapping him on the shoulder. The boy turned in confusion, then the fog in his eyes cleared, and he accepted the two items. He held his head up in confidence; the knowledge of how to use the shield and the sword was now in his mind.

He walked over and met Giovanni in the middle of the battlefield. They bowed to each other without words, and then their duel began.

Giovanni had strength, but Ash had youth. The Pokémon knew not who this battle would favor.

* * *

"Whoa, lookit that," Meowth whispered. He and Jessie and James were peeking into a large chamber where a massive battle was taking place. 

"That looks like the boss!" observed James.

"Since when'd he get a great place like dis?" Meowth wondered. Then he did a double take. "Hey! But da boss's s'posed ta be dead!"

"He doesn't look dead to me," snorted Jessie.

"I didn't know da boss wuz good wit' swords," the feline mused, watching the duel. "Is dat da twerp?" he asked, his eyes widening in surprise.

Jessie and James looked. "It is!" they cried.

"What's goin' on?" Meowth wondered, looking around at all of the battling Pokémon.

Jessie's eyes gleamed. "Look at all those Legendary Pokémon..."

"Meowth don't like what's happenin' heah. Look at da boss's Pokémon."

The two humans did as they were told. James frowned, "You're right, Meowth. There's something strange going on..."

"Da boss's Pokémon are all black...And look at da boss! Dere's sometin' weird wit' him, too."

"Pika!" Pikachu cried as he was flung across the room by a Dark Heracross. He landed at Meowth's feet.

"Look! It's da twerp's Electric rat!" Meowth exclaimed. Jessie and James did a jolly jig.

"Pika," the small Pokémon said weakly. He was breathing hard and looked beat up.

"What's goin' on heah, Pikachu?" Meowth inquired.

Trembling, Pikachu began explaining everything.

"You say that the boss's evil and da world's doomed if he ain't destroyed?" Meowth said incredulously.

"Pika," the Electric mouse nodded.

Jessie laughed. "Like we would believe that."

Pikachu gained a little fire in his eyes. "Pikachu!"

Meowth listened to him again. "He's got a good point. Why else would all da Legendaries be heah? Seems to Meowth that something big's goin' on."

The Electric-Type talked to Meowth some more.

"Da boss really did die? And he came back ta life?" Meowth's eyes were wide.

"How can we believe Pikachu?" James asked. "He just wants to avoid being caught."

"Pikaaa. Pikachu!"

"He says you can ask anybody," Meowth said. "All right, get dat Moltres over here."

Pikachu looked at Meowth calculatingly for a moment, then limped away. He managed to distract Moltres' assailants, and the bird finally made her way over to the three Team Rocket members.

Moltres quickly chirped out a bunch about the situation, not bothering with Psychic talk, and Meowth translated it. Then Moltres went back to the battlefield, where she was sure to get beaten even more badly.

Meowth's eyes shimmered. "I really tink dey're not lyin'. Da fate of da world is at stake heah. Look at da twerp." They did. "Dere's no way he could know how to use dat sword. Da same wit' da boss. Dere's sometin' funny goin' on." He looked at Jessie and James. "And dat prophecy Moltres told us about. What if we're da Three? We could save da world, and finally get our break..."

"But, Meowth, what can we do?" James asked. He felt a fire in his soul. He wanted to help. This could be an act of repentance for his crimes. He _wanted_ to do it, wanted it so bad it surprised himself. At that moment in time, his Pikachu-stealing plans were set aside. The fate of the world was at stake.

Meowth looked out on the raging battle. "We gotta help da twerp."


	8. Eight

Flamekist spared a glance towards her new master, who was battling with all his might. She gasped as she saw a Dark Arcanine preparing to pounce on him. Without a second thought, she performed her newly-taught Hyper Beam, effectively getting the Fire-Type out of the picture.

Before turning back to the fray, she threw a grateful look in the general direction of her former master. Good things had come from his hard training and waiting, and the Hyper Beam TM had proved invaluable.

* * *

Ash was parrying and slashing and feinting mindlessly. His arms somehow knew what to do.

But he was so busy sending out orders that he didn't pay close enough attention to those around him, as had been evidenced by Flamekist's encounter with Arcanine.

Unfortunately, Flamekist had not been all-seeing. Giovanni's Dark Vaporeon was nearby, and she threw her head back and prepared to throw an Ice Beam at Ash.

"I'll save you!" James—_How did he get here?_ Ash wondered—shouted, flinging himself in front of the attack.

Ash was saved and continued his sword fight, but James was frozen solid.

"_No!_" Jessie shouted, rushing over to the slab of ice. The Vaporeon was distracted by Pikachu, but it was too late for James.

Jessie's eyes filled with tears as she caressed the block of ice. "James..." She looked up, still teary eyed, and she spied a Dark Venusaur preparing a Solarbeam. "Your sacrifice won't be in vain, James!" she whispered fiercely, throwing herself in front of the green beam meant for Ash.

A feline Pokémon stared at his two downed friends. They'd sacrificed themselves for the greater good. For once, they had been selfless. Meowth's own eyes shone with moisture, and in that instant he saw Giovanni's Persian.

Meowth opened his mouth, baring fangs in a vampirelike manner. Persian was about to use Hyper Beam as Flamekist had not long before, but Meowth would stop the beam from ever hitting Ash.

With speed he'd never before possessed, Meowth flung himself at Persian, taking the powerful Hyper Beam meant for the Chosen One. His body thudded to the ground, and Persian glared down maliciously.

Giovanni was distracted this last time, as the blast was nearby. The light surrounding Ash flared, and Ash plunged the Sword of Justice into Giovanni.

But the Shield of Deceit had been deceitful of where some of the Evil One's attention was; in that same instant, Giovanni managed to plunge the Chosen One's Bane into Ash's chest. The Evil One was willing to die, but he wanted to take Good with him.

"O, you Heartless Legendaries," Giovanni cried out, "you have sacrificed an innocent boy for your peace. I hope the price was worth it." An evil smile spread across his face. "Not only that, but all the innocent Pokémon I have corrupted shall disappear into oblivion with me. It benefits you in that you need not fight them any longer, but you with your pathetic empathy shall feel pained that all these Dark Pokémon are doomed with me." He slowly sunk to the floor, and his body disappeared.

As Giovanni's body vanished, the confused Pokémon he had corrupted began to disappear as well. With the Evil One's death, they had been released of darkness, but it was too late for them to be saved; they would no longer be given a chance at life.

Trembling, Misty ran to Ash. All eyes were on him.

She touched the blood soaking his shirt, then she touched the sword. "Do you want me to remove it?" she asked in a whisper.

Ash shook his head slowly. The light surrounding him was flickering, but he smiled up at her. "We beat him, Misty. I'm sorry he took those Pokémon with him, but now he can't do that to any one. My uncle's finally gone, and he won't be able to hurt my mom or my dad anymore. I'm glad of that." His smile became wider and his eyes brighter. "My dad can go home to my mom now, and they can catch up on so much lost time...I'm just sorry it's too late for your parents, Misty."

"Ash," she whispered, touching his face, quivering.

"Pika-pi," a little Electric mouse scampered up as best as he was able. His big brown eyes began tearing up. Not far behind him was Flamekist, whose eyes were also watering. Both Pokémon's noses gently nudged the dying youth's arm. They wanted to provide all the comfort possible.

"Pikachu, Flamekist...I love you guys. You're the best Pokémon a guy could have." Ash's smile became even bigger. "Tell that to everybody, okay, Pikachu? And tell Brock and my parents that they've been great, all right?"

"Pika," the mouse nodded, sniffling. His furry yellow chin was trembling, and Flamekist looked as if she were ready to howl with grief.

Ash looked back up at Misty, his smile unnaturally growing once again, but then he was unable to say anything more.


	9. Nine

"Ash," Misty whispered, her eyes misting. "Ash, you can't be dead!" she yelled. She removed the sword from his torso, then started pounding on his upper chest in desperation, not caring that she was covering her hands in blood.

It was as if a dam had broken. Pokémon and human eyes right and left began releasing tears in utter abandon. Even Charizard was crying. The tears all met in a swirl in the air, then, as if carried by a strange breeze, moved along in a path. First, they touched the block of ice containing James, melting it. Next, color was brought into the face of Jessie, then of Meowth. The Three suddenly gasped as life came back to them.

Mew began to recite one final rhyme.

_Their lives they gave willingly—  
That was the deed done by the Three,  
But Deceit pierced the heart of he  
That they had saved so selflessly._

_Tears coming from one's soul  
Often can take on a role  
Other than just expressing sorrow  
That someone can't see another morrow._

_And so when tears freely fall,  
Good _can _prevail over all,  
If the Phoenix is shown harbored within  
And the Guardian's Tear is shed again.  
_  
Misty closed her eyes and tried to pour all of her powers into Ash, trying to save him somehow. Was that what she was supposed to do? Try to help him? She concentrated with all of her soul. She had to bring him back.

Nearby, the Shield of Truth flashed, and Pikachu, though his vision was hazy from his tears, thought he saw a phoenix pass across it.

A lone tear trickled down Misty's face, at last dripping off her chin. In that instant, all of the tears floating around in the air sped to join her single released tear, and when they all hit Ash, there was a flash of light and smoke which threw all nearby backwards.

An enormous pile of ash stood, which everyone stared at, but Ho-oh most of all. She seemed to know something everyone else didn't.

Finally, the ash stirred, and a confused head belonging to a young boy popped out. He blinked. "What happened?"

"Ash!" Misty yelled, flinging herself at him. Pikachu wasn't far behind with his own yell of "Pika-pi," and Flamekist rushed up with a cry of "Hound-houn!"

Ash grinned as events came back to him. "You didn't think you'd get rid of me that easily, did you?"

Misty took in a deep breath before yelling, "_Don't you ever do that to me again, Ash Ketchum!_"

Suddenly indignant, the dark-haired boy then proceeded to get into an argument with her.

Brock grinned at Ashura knowingly. "Looks like they're back to normal."

* * *

Ash and company waved good-bye to the Legendaries, including Mew, whom Ash had promptly released after leaving Dark Island. Now that their job of keeping Giovanni's Dark Pokémon away from him was done, they had to go their separate ways. Mew said that after about a week the strange new features the Bonded Ones had gained would disappear due to distance between the pairs, including the new moves. If a Bonded pair was brought together again, however, all features would return to that pair. 

"You had better visit again sometime," Ash called after them.

He could have sworn he saw Ho-oh turn and wink at him.

"Well, guys," he said, turning to look at his two human friends and his father and his many Pokéfriends, "let's go home."

_That's the most sensible thing you've said all day,_ the little mouse said.

Flamekist gave a toothy grin. _He certainly isn't sensible very often._

"Hey!" Ash protested, holding up a fist. "I resent that!"

The Houndoom yawned pointedly, so Ash stuck out his tongue at her.

_You're immature, Hound-houn,_ she told him.

"But you love me anyway, right?" the youth smiled.

_Right,_ Flamekist said after a moment's pause. She looked at Pikachu, but instead of seeing the slightly annoyed look she expected, she was rewarded with a smile.

She had a feeling that _this_ was where she really belonged. Immature boy, high-strung electric mouse, and all...


End file.
